f1fandomcom-20200222-history
Felipe Massa
| birthplace = São Paulo, Brazil | death date = | placeofdeath = | nationality = | years = , – | status = Competing in Formula E | currentteam = | currentcar = | firstrace = 2002 Australian Grand Prix | firstwin = 2006 Turkish Grand Prix | lastrace = 2017 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix | lastwin = 2008 Brazilian Grand Prix }} Felipe Massa is a Brazilian driver who formerly competed in Formula One. Having driven for from to , Massa joined from to . Massa had driven for in before joining Ferrari as a test driver in . Having finished 3rd in the Drivers' World Championship, he finished a single point behind champion Lewis Hamilton in . Massa had been in a championship-winning position as the Brazilian crossed the line at the final race of the season, but was overtaken in the championship when Hamilton overtook Timo Glock at the Jungçao corner on the final lap. In the 2009 Hungarian Grand Prix, Massa was injured from a torsion spring which became detached from Rubens Barrichello's car during practice, and hit Massa's helmet. As a result of his injuries, Massa missed the remainder of the season. After his injury from 2009, he never won another race. He was on the way to win the 2010 German Grand Prix, but team orders from Ferrari prevented him from winning. Formula One Career 2002-2005: Sauber 2002 Massa made his Formula One début for the Sauber team at the season-opening Australian Grand Prix. He made an impression by qualifying 9th and ahead of his team-mate Nick Heidfeld, but a multi-crash put both him and Nick out of the race. He would score his first point in the next race at Malaysia. Massa had a big crash in Monaco on lap 63, crashing head-on into the Turn 1 corner Sainte Devote. Massa had a brake failure with his car, which the shunt was a bad one, leaving his car badly damaged. He walked unhurt from the crash. He had an one-race ban from participating in the United States Grand Prix, being replaced by former Sauber driver Heinz-Harald Frentzen. Eventually, he would not be selected as a full-time driver for the 2003 season. 2003: Ferrari test driver Massa spent a year with Sauber's engine suppliers, Scuderia Ferrari, gaining experience by testing for the championship-winning team. 2004 After Nick Heidfeld left for Jordan and Frentzen announced his retirement from Formula One racing, Massa got the Sauber seat back, partnering with Giancarlo Fisichella. His best result of the season was a 4th place at Belgium, finishing ahead of his team-mate. 2005 Massa finished the 2005 season with a best result of 4th in Canada. At the end of the season, after Sauber was taken over by BMW, he was replaced by his former team-mate Heidfeld. As Rubens Barrichello left Ferrari, he joined the team for the 2006 season. 2006-2013: Ferrari 2006 Massa won for the first time as a Ferrari driver in Turkey, starting from pole position and leading the most of the race. 2007 Massa began to be very competitive in the 2007 season, scoring consistent results plus three pole-to-wins of the season. However, he would finish 4th with 94 points in the drivers' standings, behind both drivers. 2008 Massa retired from the first 2 races of the season. In Australia, he retired from an engine failure, and in Malaysia, he spun out into Turn 8. He was a title contender, but lost out at a possible title to McLaren's Lewis Hamilton. 2009 In 2009, Ferrari, as the defending Constructors' Champion, were not successful as last year, as and started to dominate the sport. Massa secured his first podium position at the Nürburgring, but an injury happened at Hungary, ruling him out for the rest of the season. In Brazil, he was given a honour of waving the chequered flag at the end of the race. 2010 Massa's 2010 season started off with a 2nd place and a 3rd place at the first two races of the season. He was on the way to win at Germany, but team orders prevented him, losing out to teammate Fernando Alonso. He secured only five podium positions compared to Alonso's 10. 2011 In 2011, Massa failed to finish on the podium for the first time since 2005. His season was notable for the 5 incidents against McLaren's Lewis Hamilton at Monaco, Britain, Singapore, Japan and India. In Monaco, Hamilton tried to pass Massa coming into the hairpin on lap 32, but the two made contact, leaving Massa hitting the rear end of Red Bull's Mark Webber, taking Massa out of the race and bringing out the safety car due to the debris from the incident. In the British Grand Prix, Hamilton tried to pass Massa on the final lap of the race down into the Club corner, but Hamilton hit Massa on the left sidepod. Hamilton eventually beat Massa for 4th place. In Singapore, Hamilton made contact with Massa, hitting his right rear tyre at turn 7. He dropped down to 19th, but would finish 9th and in the points. After the race, he publicly slammed Hamilton after the race, and also went up to Hamilton in the post-race TV interview area as he was about to start an interview with RTL Television, patted his shoulder, and sarcastically said "Good job, bro." Hamilton responded "Don't touch me again." In Japan, Massa tried to pass Hamilton on the outside coming into the chicane, but both made contact for the fourth time. In India, Hamilton tried to overtake Massa into Turn 5, but he hit Massa's left rear tyre, sending him out of the race due to a suspension problem on lap 32. 2012 Massa's 2012 season was another unsuccessful season, finishing only two times on the podium and being out-classed by his team-mate. 2013 Massa's last podium finish for Ferrari would come in Spain; the race was actually won by his teammate Fernando Alonso. In Monaco, Massa crashed hard twice. In Free Practice, with a suspension failure coming into Sainte Devote, hitting the left barrier and head-on into the tyre barrier, putting him out of qualifying. In the race, he crashed again, similarly to his Free Practice crash, but this time it was a suspension failure and he went T-bone into the barriers. He eventually walked unhurt in both crashes. 2014-2017: Williams 2014 In September 2013, Massa signed a contract with the Williams team for the 2014 season. In Canada, Massa hit the left rear of Sergio Pérez's car, coming into the first turn of the final lap of the race. Both were unhurt in the crash. Massa's first pole position happened at Austria for the first time since 2008, and his first podium came at Italy. He went on to score two more podium finishes at his home race and the final race of the season. 2015 At his home race in Interlagos, he originally finished eighth, but his rear right tyre exceeded the temperature limits, and he was disqualified from the race results. In November 2015, Massa mulled over a retirement after the 2016 season if he could not secure a seat at a competitive team. 2016 Massa regularly finished in the points from Australia to Azerbaijan. However, in the following four races, his pace started to fall off, failing to finish in the points. On 1 September, it was announced that he would retire from Formula One at the end of the season. Williams confirmed on 3 November that Lance Stroll would take his place in . 2017 Following Valtteri Bottas' move to , Massa went back into the motorsport to rejoin Williams. While he competed in the practice sessions of the , he was forced to drop out of qualifying and the race after becoming ill, whilst reserve driver Paul di Resta took his place. Driving Style Peter Windsor In 2015, Windsor conducted a driving analysis of the different Formula One drivers' during February pre-season testing.FORMULA 1. (2015, March 13). Analysis of Turns Two and Three in Barcelona. file. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BvqVtbwx5JQ Windsor watched the drivers' as they entered and exited the highly technical corners of turns two and three of the Circuit de Catalunya. Massa was described to have a very similar driving style to Nico Hülkenberg. Windsor noting they were ''"very similar in their input". ''It was noted that Hülkenberg was only ''"just getting the car as straight as possible" ''through the corners to which the car would ever so slightly, ''"squiggle" ''with instability. Formula One Statistical Overview Formula One Record Career Statistics Massa holds the record of having scored the most championship points without winning a title. Race Wins Career Results | | |8th| | | |9th| |9th| |7th|7th| | | | |4|13th}} |- |style="align:center" colspan=23|2003: Test driver | |12th|10th|9th| |9th| | |13th|9th|13th| | |12th| |9th| |12|12th}} |10th|11th|9th|14th| | | |10th| |14th| |9th|10th|11th|10th| |11|13th}} | | | | |9th| | | | | | | |9th| | | |80|3rd}} | | | | | | | | | |13th| | | | | | |94|4th}} | | | | | | | |13th| |17th| | | |13th| | | |97|2nd}} |9th| |14th| | | | | | | | | | | | | |22|11th}} | | | | | | |15th|11th|15th| | | | | | | |15th| |144|6th}} | | |11th| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |118|6th}} |15th|13th| |15th| | |16th| |12th| | | | | | | | | | |122|7th}} | | |15th| | | | | | | | | | | | | |12th| |112|8th}} | | |15th|13th| |12th| | | | |13th| | | |11th| | | |134|7th}} | | | | |15th| | | |12th| | | |17th| | | | | |121|6th}} | | | | | | | |20th|11th|18th| | | |12th|13th| | | | | |53|11th}} |14th| | |13th| | | | | | | | |11th| | | |11th| | |43|11th}} Notes Category:Brazilian Drivers Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:2002 Début Drivers Category:Sauber Drivers Category:Ferrari Drivers Category:Williams Drivers Category:Current Drivers